


Sweet or Salty

by uchiism



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiism/pseuds/uchiism
Summary: Thank you all for reading! I've been working on this piece off and on for a few months now in my down time. I hope you all enjoyed it.





	

“Sweet or salty?” A hand beckoned to the selection that was presented on little silver dishes. The pretzels were each sprinkled with different flavorings- some coated with cinnamon while others dipped in cheese that began to drip onto the platters.

Marinette bit her lip, her forehead furrowing as she contemplated each option, “What do you think I should get, Adrien?” She peered over at her friend- well they technically weren’t friends any longer. They were more along the lines of boyfriend and girlfriend. Two words that she never thought she would string along with Adrien and herself. Adrien’s jade eyes darted around the display, his immense focus on choosing a treat causing a soft smile to curl at the edges of Marinette’s lips.

“Get sweet,” A conclusion was finally met but the choice made her tongue roll in distaste. Adrien, the ever-so-observant, noticed her reaction and tried to back up his statement, “for the sweetest girl in the world, of course.” The corniness oozed from every part of his body and Marinette let out a short giggle in response.

“Fine, it’s decided,” She turned towards the counter attendant and held up a finger, “I’ll take one salted pretzel, please.”

Adrien pressed the palm of his hand against his chest, feigning heartache, “You, Mademoiselle have torn me to shreds,” his theatrics caused Marinette to roll her eyes before handing the vendor money in exchange for the warm treat wrapped in a napkin.

“That’s just what I do, throw around hearts, trash some feelings- it’s all in a day’s work.” She took a bite of her pretzel, the salt coated her tongue and warmth filled her mouth. A voice boomed over the speakers, announcing that the ball-game would resume in just a few minutes because the thunderstorm that loomed overhead finally started to clear up. “Come on!” Her voice was muffled from the pretzel as she grabbed Adrien’s arm with her free hand and began pulling him towards the section their seats were in.

They bobbed between Americans donning baseball caps and oversized t-shirts, each of them talking loudly in their strange-but-interesting accents. I’ll never understand how their voices sound like that, Marinette thought as she caught bits and pieces of the different conversations until her eyes landed on their section number. “Found it!” A chuckle arose from behind her and she turned to shoot Adrien a look, he always seemed amused by her antics. At one time, she was a bit embarrassed about her over-enthusiasm around him, but after slowly getting to know who he was, she got more comfortable just being herself- complete with the evil glares. “What number were our seats again?”

Adrien bit his lip and scrunched up his nose, trying to remember the seat numbers, “Um..”

Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks, wheeling around to face him with an incredulous look etched into her features, “What do you mean, ‘um’?” She started to pat her pockets, desperately searching for the ticket stubs she swore she had, “Wait, didn’t I give you the tickets?”

It was his turn to look bewildered as he patted his own pockets, “I don’t have them, I don’t think.” He reached up and swiped some of his golden hair out of his eyes, giving Marinette an apologetic look.

In her usual nervous fashion, she put both hands to her cheeks and frowned, “Oh no, now what are we going to do? If we don’t have seats, we can’t watch the game. If we can’t watch the game, then what are we supposed to do?”

Adrien patted her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, “It’s okay, Mari, we’ll figure something out.” He looked around the area, hoping to find someone or something that could help them when his eyes landed on a group of people standing against the railing at the entrance of the section. They could watch the game, they just had to stand up. “I have an idea.” He took her hand in his and began to lead her to the railing, a confident smile growing on his face.

She raised her eyebrow at him, a bit confused about what they were doing, “Do you mean we’re going to watch the game from here?” It didn’t sound like a terrible idea. After all, other people were standing there as well, talking amongst themselves and waiting for the game to start. She placed both hands on the railing and let herself lean against it, appreciating the cool breeze that blew through her hair, tangling the ends that were damp from the storm. She watched as players in dirt-sprinkled uniforms marched onto the field, throwing baseballs back and forth and doing stretches. Marinette wasn’t a huge sports person- unless you counted ballet- the only time she ever really watched any was with her dad, and that was only for the summer Olympics. The gymnastics segment was her favorite. Adrien begged her to go to the game with him. She caved, not being able to resist his pouting.

“I’ve never been to a baseball game,” She said a few weeks prior. Adrien had approached her just a couple of days before their flight took off for a two-week long stay in New York to attend a fashion show that his father was throwing, “It sounds like fun, I guess.” Though her demeanor was calm, Marinette was incredibly excited to be travelling, she’d never been through much of Europe, much less across the ocean.

Adrien proceeded to explain the ropes of the game- what exactly innings were, the difference between a home run and an out, then of course why stealing a base wasn’t a bad thing. Marinette followed along closely, entranced by the way he lit up when discussing the sport.

“My mom took me to one the last time we were in America…” Adrien trailed off and she knew better than to comment or ask questions. His mom was a sensitive topic, which neither of them liked to dwell on for very long. Marinette figured he would talk to her about it when he was ready.

Adrien’s voice and the sound of screaming fans brought her back to the present. With a shake of her head, she pointed to her ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  
“It can’t hurt, can it? I mean, we can even see better up here,” Adrien spoke a little louder this time and she nodded in agreement. Sure, the players looked like blobs rather than humans, but they could see the expanse of the field a little more. “Oh look, they’re doing jumbo-board games.”

Marinette followed Adrien’s gaze up to the large screen placed across the field. Displayed on it were different people cheering and kissing each other while encircled by a heart that said “Kiss Cam” at the top. She let out a soft giggle at the sight, what an adorable tradition. Her eyes traveled to Adrien and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if the camera pointed to them. Of course, she knew that she would probably be too petrified to even move, but she was curious to see if Adrien would actually participate.

They shared kisses before, under an umbrella during a rainy evening just outside of her front door and at the top of a ferris wheel when they attended a festival. They were romantic and beautiful and everything that Marinette had ever dreamed but, they weren’t as public as a kiss in that stadium would be. It got to the point where she craved his lips on hers at every moment- though, she was good at hiding her urges.

Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed a bit of color creep up Adrien’s cheeks, “Are you okay?” She asked, her voice coming out as a bit of a trill as she moved closer to him, her face expressing her confusion. That’s when she realized that the hum of the audience that was once faded into the background, picked up in volume, their chant transitioned from words of encouragement towards the players to words of encouragement towards.. them. Her eyes darted up to the screen and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw an identical version of herself on the big screen, as wide-eyed and frozen in place as she had imagined, standing next to an equally nervous looking Adrien.

She didn’t know what to do, the crowd was egging them on and all she could look at was the old gum stuck to the concrete next to her feet. The thought of initiating the kiss crossed her mind for a millisecond, but she threw the notion aside. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him again, how could she kiss him?

Her thoughts didn’t wander for long as she felt a warm hand press against her shoulder, causing her to look over. Cheeks flushed with red, her eyes met Adrien’s. Before she could say a single word, he swept down and pushed his lips against hers. Marinette’s stomach fluttered as she let her eyes close and her body move closer to his as if he had a gravitational pull. He was her moon and she didn’t mind being pulled in. After a few moments of them being completely enthralled in each other’s arms, they pulled away, both of their faces more red than the home team’s uniforms.

“You know, I think that was our best kiss yet.” Adrien joked, a wide smile starting to spread across his lips.

“I love all of our kisses.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I've been working on this piece off and on for a few months now in my down time. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
